In recent years, pests cause severe damage and financial loss in some areas of China. In particular, for large areas of citruses planted in South China, citrus greening disease transmitted by psyllids has seriously affected the normal operation of citrus orchards and greatly affected the output and quality of citrus fruits. Pest control is considered as the key to controlling pest damage. Various regions have taken related control measures to prevent the citrus greening disease. In this process, the occurrence rule of the damage caused by citrus psyllids is mainly visually inspected by a person, and the degree of damage is predicted artificially. This is laborious, and the accuracy of monitored data is affected by the activity and migration of adult pests. Other traditional pest monitoring methods, such as the use of traps for monitoring, are unideal in terms of accuracy and timeliness. In addition, these methods cannot provide effective guidance for orchard pest control, and high control costs and poor results.